The proposed work will study the proteins on the cell surfaces of 3T3 cells which are responsible for contact inhibition of growth, and their mechanism of action will be studied, as well as the interaction of these proteins with mitogenic factors. The control of differentiation of BC3 H1 cells will be pursued as well as studies of membrane potential as related to the growth of 3T3 cells.